


BitterSweet

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sex Toys, Slave coding, prime's Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus shouldn't be doing this, to interface with You're Enemy? Scratch that Enemy Whos also enemy with that one? He shouldn't be...But with one force of Slavery coding, it can't be helped,</p>
            </blockquote>





	BitterSweet

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at sex/porn, deal with it. DX

It taste...Sweet...like..Like,..

Megatron...it taste bitter.. it...

The Toy that's in him right now..its....its a Fragging Tease!

The fake Toy Smoothly touching the tip of his....his...pant....ies..slipping in it slowly of the pants, and taken out, 

While he Sucks off Starscream's Spike, his trobbing, 

A hand grabs his aft, pinching it, and then...slapping it Optimus lets out a moan.

"Yeah, you like that huh, Prime?" Megatron all but smirks as he has his prime under his control for once

As starscream sneers, megatron chuckles "Oh, relax I am giving you my fair share of prime aren't i? So shut up and enjoy it. Cause next time i won't be so 'Generous'  for the offer."

The seeker grumbles, pushing The primes head farther on his spike.

\-----

A light servo touches the bridge of Optimus faceplate making little circles, 

"Y'know Prime, I should give you a reward."

Megatron is silent "Have you been a good boy?"

Optimus' voice is no other then controlled "Yes, Sir.'

Megatron is pleased "Get on my berth."

The autobot, does what his Mastet tells him,  his hands and feet on all fours his picture of his Aft

"Nice...nice" megatron mumbles his spike is already hard, 

With smooth digits tracing the line of Optimus' Aft megatron chuckles, hearing a Lovely moan from the prime 

He moves the edge of the berth on knees his spike entrance near prime's aft, 

Making light traces with his digits on Optimus'  back, 

His spike opened, showing a Trobbing ,Hard and big spike, 

Shoving it in full force Optimus' moaned 

"M-megatron."

Megatron Grunted "That's right." 

"M-m-megatron" 

Soon moans were filled, in megatrons room.

***


End file.
